1. Field
The derivatives of 2-substituted-hydroxyanilino-hexahydro-2H-benzo[.alpha.]quinolizines described in this specification are useful in the treatment of ischemic heart diseases or of other cardiac disorders in which coronary vasodilation is indicated.
2. Prior Art
The prior art relevant to the compounds of this invention includes: U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,431, issued to J. W. Van Dyke on Jan. 11, 1972 ("Van Dyke I"); U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,986, issued to J. W. Van Dyke on Jan. 18, 1972 ("Van Dyke II"); and "Cardiovascular Activity of Some Substituted-2-Amino-Benzoquinolizines," by J. W. Van Dyke et al. in: J. Med Chem, 15:91 (1972) ("Van Dyke III").
The cited references collectively disclose compounds having the generic structural formula I, ##SPC2##
in which R is a hydrogen atom or an alkanoyl group and R' is a phenyl, methyl-substituted phenyl, or methoxy-substituted phenyl group. Van Dyke III reports the synthesis and biological activity of 2-(4-methoxyanilino)-1,3,4,6,7,11.beta.-hexahydro-2H-benzo[.alpha.]quinoli zine dihydrochloride; that compound has the structure, ##SPC3##
Compound II possesses structural similarity but qualitative and quantitative differences in pharmacological properties than the compounds of the present invention. Comparison of the latter and II is provided in the succeeding SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION and in following Example 11.